Vícios e Venenos
by Sweet Pepper
Summary: Kazahaya tem o poder de sentir memórias e desejos. O problema é que algumas dessas sensações podem ser venenos... ou se tornarem vícios. Yaoi Rikuou&Kazahaya Completa
1. Como eu Imaginava

Primeira fic em português de Gohou/Legal Drug!!!

-

_**Avisos tradicionais:**_

- Gohou Drug não me pertence, nem seus personagens. Se pertencesse, não estaria em hiato. E já teria tido beijo faz teeeempo... XD

- Essa fic contém yaoi, romance de com meninos e meninos. Bom, mas é Gohou Drug. Estranho seria se fosse hétero.

- Eu escrevi tendo em mente o (OMFG) extra do volume 2, o famigerado 'extra do chocolate'. Ter lido até lá acho que ajuda a entender um pouco a história. Acho.

- Fanfic _revisada_ em 01/02/2009.

* * *

­

**Vícios e Venenos  
**

**Capítulo 1: Como Eu Imaginava**

**-**

Kudou Kazahaya abriu os olhos, encarando o relógio-despertador. Ficou feliz em constatar que faltavam bons cinco minutos para que despertasse... porque era horrível acordar com o som daquele despertador. Bom, mas era uma melhora significativa se pensarmos que a alternativa era acordar com Rikuou lhe atirando coisas, pisando em cima, puxando suas cobertas, roubando seu travesseiro, lhe espirrando água, ou qualquer outro método que aquele crianção inventaria.

Aliás, o quarto que dividiam estava repentinamente mais confortável sem aquele urso socialmente inepto andando por ele. Rikuou tinha saído no dia anterior, sem dar satisfação, disse que não dormiria em casa naquela noite e talvez não nas próximas também. Devia ser algo sério, já que Kakei-san não era do tipo que simplesmente dava dias de folga.

Enquanto enrolava na cama, sem querer levantar – ainda era cedo, mesmo – Kazahaya apenas se perguntou porque seu travesseiro estava parecendo estranho, apesar de cheirar de forma deliciosamente familiar. Na verdade, o colchão também não tinha a forma de seu corpo, nem aquelas eram suas cobertas.

"Ah, devo ter dormido na cama de Rikuou de novo..." pensou, preguiçosamente. Fora dormir muito tarde, e muito cansado. Isso já tinha acontecido antes. Não se importava realmente, não assim, aninhado e quentinho e feliz por estar acordado. Afinal, havia ajustado o despertador que ficava ao lado da sua própria cama, e não esse. Talvez acabasse não ouvindo, e teria levado a bronca do ano de Kakei.

E se sentou na cama um segundo depois, num estalo. Alguma coisa. Alguma coisa da qual precisava urgentemente. _A-go-ra._

Hum, comida? Acordar? Trabalhar? Dançar? Ouvir alguma música?

A sensação de necessidade se espalhou pelo seu corpo, quente, quase queimando. Fazia seu coração disparar. Kazahaya fechou os olhos, e começou a falar sozinho.

Porque isso, obviamente, era alguma sensação de Rikuou, algo que o moreno devia sentir, e talvez entender. E Kazahaya estava sentindo graças aos seus poderes, por ter dormido na cama dele. E era algo quase sufocante. (E, aliás, hoje era o dia de Rikuou fazer ao café da manhã, então muito conveniente ele sair assim, não é? Não duvidava, ah, não mesmo, que tinha sido de propósito!)

Kazahaya tocou seus lábios com os dedos. Entreabriu-os, e mordeu suavemente a ponta do indicador. O que é que podia ser tão ansiado? Mordeu o nó do dedo, pensativo.

Voltou a falar consigo mesmo, pois é claro que essa sensação de desejo, ao mesmo tempo horrível e maravilhosa, devia ter sido plantada de propósito para que contaminasse o pobre e inocente Kazahaya. Rikuou era desse tipo de pessoa maligna. Devia ter algo a ver com seus olhos muito verdes, olhos verdes eram malignos. Assim como cabelos negros, ombros largos, rostos bonitos ou qualquer outra coisa que significasse Ri-ku-ou. O mal em pessoa.

-

Kazahaya agora varria a farmácia, tarde da noite, pensando no dia estranho que tivera. Kakei estava sentado atrás do balcão, fazendo contas silenciosamente, e Saiga cochilava ao seu lado, com seus óculos escuros.

O garoto passara o dia todo tentando encontrar qual era o alvo de seu desejo atual, mas nada ajudara. Nem mesmo era chocolate, como da última vez que tocara em algo pessoal de Rikuou. Comera um pedacinho de uma barra e continuava achando um pouco enjoativo. Não, não parecia ser qualquer outra coisa de comer. Era mais uma sensação... no corpo todo. Na boca, sim, muito, mas também em toda a superfície de sua pele. Uma necessidade... urgente. Tentou tomar um banho – não, não era isso. Tentou usar roupas mais quentes – não era isso também, e teve que se trocar no meio do dia por conta do calor.

De qualquer forma não tinha sido um dia muito produtivo. Tinha quebrado um copo de manhã, se distraiu ao atender clientes, deixou caixas de remédios caírem, não percebeu quando duas adolescentes roubaram um frasco de creme para cabelo. A sensação de ansiedade e desejo simplesmente roubava _toda_ sua atenção, e nem mesmo as expressões mortíferas de Kakei-san e as provocações de Saiga-san o abalaram como de costume.

Na verdade, hoje Kakei-san parecia ainda mais bonito e interessante que de costume, e Saiga-san um pouquinho mais sedutor e minimamente menos detestável. Devia ser algum efeito secundário do calor inexplicável e quase paralisante que atravessava seu corpo a cada poucos minutos.

Achava que até poderia se acostumar com essa sensação, desde que ela não o intrigasse e incomodasse tanto. Então, por enquanto, ele continuava a procurar como parar ou controlar isso. E já sabia também que, definitivamente, não era um intenso desejo de limpar a farmácia. Mas ele continuaria a procurar, até...

...ah. Então era _isso._

Sentiu a presença antes mesmo de ver ou ouvir a porta se abrindo. Virou-se, olhando para a porta, largando a vassoura. Alto, moreno, carrancudo, cansado, o cabelo negro brilhando do sereno da noite, olhos verdes profundos. Era isso, era _ele_.

A mente de Kazahaya já não era a mesma, estava totalmente nublada pelo desejo. Simplesmente sentiu a incrível felicidade de ter encontrado, e correu até seu objeto de cobiça. Jogou-se nos braços de um mais do que surpreso Rikuou, e o beijou de forma extrema e urgente. Era isso, era ele, e agora faria esse desejo se calar, enfim.

Rikuou estava paralisado pelo susto. O que diabo era aquilo? Mas o desejo logo nublou sua mente também. Correspondeu ao beijo, com ansiedade, soltando a mochila que carregava nas mãos, e apertando Kazahaya num abraço. Sentia os lábios dele, perfeitamente macios, sentia toda a inesperada paixão contida neles. Poderia se perder para sempre nessa sensação, _queria_ se perder pra sempre nessa sensação.

Simplesmente saciar o desejo, foi o que Kazahaya pensou que iria acontecer quando beijou o recém-chegado. Mas estar com os lábios colados nos de Rikuou era o mesmo que se alimentar do desejo direto da sua fonte, se embriagar do próprio néctar proibido que lhe anuviara a mente o dia todo. O desejo apenas fazia aumentar, e parecia não ter fim.

Kazahaya começou a guiar as mãos de Rikuou pelas suas roupas, começando pelo laço do avental, o incentivando a fazer o que realmente queria – pois ele podia sentir o que Rikuou queria, é claro. Rikuou, embora obviamente relutasse em seguir seus verdadeiros desejos de tirar a roupa de Kazahaya ali mesmo, estava extasiado. O beijo era exatamente incrível, e quente, como ele sempre tinha imaginado. Era como se o seu colega de quarto e trabalho resolvesse repentinamente atender seus sonhos, e desejos, e _desejar o mesmo que ele desejava._

Mas isso já tinha acontecido uma vez, em que Kazahaya podia sentir os desejos de Rikuou - graças aos seus poderes. Droga. Droga, droga, droga. Porque obviamente era o que acontecia de novo, de alguma forma. Estava tão claro. Sua mente pensava com coerência, agora, a nuvem de desejo se dissipando de repente.

Rikuou transformou seu desapontamento em força de vontade para romper o beijo e afastar Kazahaya de si.

Kazahaya, por sua vez, estava confuso, no primeiro instante. Olhou para Rikuou com os olhos vazios e perdidos... até perceber.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! O que você pensou que estava fazendo? Seu louco, insano, tarado, pervertido! Doente, maligno, cruel...!!! – Kazahaya limpava a boca nas costas da mão, sem convicção suficiente nisso, mas as palavras soando altas o suficiente pra ele mesmo achar que estava se convencendo. – Pervertido, tarado, problemático!

- Não precisa ser tão rude consigo mesmo, Kazahaya. Certo, você é tarado e pervertido, mas nem beija tão mal quanto eu imaginava. – Rikuou estava se concentrando em achar graça na reação (como sempre exagerada e absurda) do rapaz, e não no turbilhão que perpassava seu corpo e sua mente. Tanto que só percebeu a bobagem fatal que dissera quando viu Kazahaya começar a gritar absurdos novamente, mas se calar, empalidecendo. E quase podia ver e ouvir a boca que acabara de beijar, repetindo: "nem beija tão mal _quanto eu imaginava_?"

Kazahaya viu Rikuou olhá-lo, o eterno sorriso irônico se desmanchando. O viu virar as costas e ir para os fundos da farmácia, e ouviu seus passos conhecidos subindo a escada.

Sentia-se desmontar, desmanchar. O que fora esse dia, esse beijo, essa urgência, esse "quanto eu imaginava", essa sensação de que havia algo _além_ do efeito colateral de ter dormido na cama dele? Sentia como se tivesse perdido algum ponto importante nisso tudo.

E agora percebia que Kakei-san estava onde sempre esteve, o encarando de trás do balcão da farmácia. Saiga-san ainda cochilava, apesar dos gritos de Kazahaya.

- Agora que já recepcionou seu namorado, acredito que poderia continuar varrendo, por favor? Quando terminar, poderá subir, ir para os braços dele e matar as saudades...

* * *

**continua!**

**

* * *

  
**

_Bom, não fiquei particularmente feliz com esse primeiro capítulo. Ele ficou curto e corrido... mas prometo que vou tentar melhorar nos próximos!_

_E espero ver muito mais fics de GD por aqui, em breve!_

_Meu eterno obrigada à Kaza-chan pela primeira leitura, pela empolgação e pelo estímulo inestimável, e à minha tia que financiou meus lindos volumes de GD!_

_E ao CrisPepper, meu grande amor._

_**N.A. após revisão: **Eu realmente ainda gosto dessa fic... (bem, se não gostasse não teria revisado).  
Nessa revisão, apenas corrigi ortografia, gramática e falhinhas de lógica. As piadas tosquinhas e o estilo feliz-e-contente vão ficar aí.  
Agora que ela está ficando arrumadinha, voltou a ser um dos meus orgulhinhos. Espero que gostem dela também._


	2. A Fita Vermelha

Essa fanfic contém yaoi. Não gosta, não leia. Aliás, se não gosta, não leia Gohou Drug também. Vai ser melhor, belive me.

Gohou/Legal Drug pertence à CLAMP. Mas eu amo os personagens como se fossem meus.

* * *

**Vícios e Venenos **

**Capítulo II – A Fita Vermelha **

**-**

Himura Rikuou tentava dormir, deitado na cama. Não conseguia relaxar, o beijo que Kazahaya lhe dera ainda queimava em seus lábios. Era como se ele tivesse tocado puro fogo, e ainda assim isso não doesse, fosse apenas... doce. Doce e quente, como chocolate recém derretido. E tão prazeroso quanto. Ou mais? Ou muito, muito mais?

Ele já havia beijado muitas garotas, na escola e tudo mais. Não era um idiota inexperiente como Kazahaya... Mas nenhuma das garotas o levara nem perto do céu que provara nos lábios do garoto.

_Claro_que ele sabia que gostava de Kazahaya, de alguma forma. O desejava, já, há meses. Não era cego, nem burro. E reconheceu na hora seus próprios desejos naquele beijo. Não era ele o imbecil da casa... Esse posto pertencia ao garoto bonito que agora entrava no quarto, pé ante pé, pensando que Rikuou já dormia.

Rikuou estava deitado de costas pra porta, mas sentia cada movimento do Kazahaya atrás de si. Se aquele beijo tivesse vindo de Kazahaya... se o cheiro doce dos cabelos dele não tivesse em seu travesseiro agora, para confirmar o que havia pensado que acontecera... se tudo isso não fosse um engano desde o começo. Se ele não tivesse dito aquilo, e colocado caraminholas na cabeça de Kazahaya. Não que fossem mentiras, mas... porque é claro que ele já tinha imaginado como seria o beijo do pequeno bastardo.

Seria outra situação, é claro. Completamente diferente, começando por Rikuou no comando. Então Kazahaya ficaria um milésimo de segundo surpreso, os olhos abertos... e se entregaria. Fecharia os olhos, e abandonaria o corpo e o coração nos braços de Rikuou. Poderia ser sob alguma árvore, algum lugar cheio de simbolismo. A única coisa que o moreno não sabia é se preferia, em seu beijo ideal, Kazahaya com roupas de garoto ou de garota. As roupas masculinas eram muito mais adequadas, muitas vezes muito sensuais; como o uniforme que eles tinham usado no colégio nas montanhas. Mas as roupas femininas eram mais reveladoras, e garantiriam aquele rubor adoravelmente excitante no rosto de Kazahaya.

Mas qualquer coisa era melhor que a combinação: Kazahaya tomando a atitude + farmácia + avental + pós-viagem cansativa e inútil + Kakei e Saiga olhando.

Isso, ignorando o que mais machucava. Que era tudo mentira. Kazahaya não sentia nada por ele, na verdade. Rikuou até chegou a pensar, tempos atrás, que o rapaz agia como um idiota porque ficava abalado na sua presença, mas naaah, quanta esperança. Ele agia como um idiota, mas só porque era um idiota mesmo.

Esse foi o último pensamento de Rikuou antes de dormir. E ele dormiu sem chegar a ouvir Kazahaya rolando na cama; o garoto de olhos âmbar também demorava a dormir.

-

E também não conseguiu acordar na hora certa. Rikuou simplesmente não o acordara, fora direto preparar o café da manhã. E não estava mais ali. Estava o seu jornal jogado perto da mesinha, e um potinho sujo e um limpo, comida pronta ao lado.

Kazahaya levantou e foi se trocar, rapidamente. Estava realmente atrasado... mas ficou feliz e surpreso de Rikuou ter feito comida para os dois. Não que estivesse com menos raiva pelo garoto não tê-lo acordado. Não que fosse uma obrigação, pensava enquanto calçava os tênis, mas quando vira um costume, se passa a contar com isso! É assim a vida.

Comeu, apressado, e desceu correndo os degraus. Rikuou estava abrindo a farmácia, Kakei checando mercadorias recém chegadas, e Saiga aparentemente observando os dois, fumando em um canto.

– Bom dia, Bela Adormecida! – Saiga se aproximou, como uma cobra, e enlaçou a cintura de Kazahaya. – A noite foi tão boa que não conseguiu acordar?

O garoto ficou muito vermelho, atrapalhado, e sem querer, olhou de esguelha para Rikuou. O rapaz estava impassível, travando a porta em seu lugar.

– Não! Não, não é nada disso! – o rosto de Saiga-san estava muito perto do seu, o braço dele em volta de seu corpo, forçando o contato. Ele sorria, mas perturbava Kazahaya não poder ver seus olhos, como sempre cobertos pelos óculos escuros.

– Não tem problema se foi isso, Kudou-kun. Eu serei compreensivo, afinal você não se atrasou tanto. – Kakei-san se aproximou, sorrindo amavelmente. Kazahaya tinha medo desse sorriso, ainda mais estando preso nos braços de Saiga-san. – Mas que isso não se repita, ainda que a saudade seja grande, certo? E, como castigo... vocês dois irão me fazer um pequeno favor. No fim do expediente explicarei do que preciso.

– Sim, Kakei-san!

– Hum. – Rikuou não disse nada além disso, mas parecia profundamente irritado de ser 'castigado'junto.

Saiga-san soltou Kazahaya, que foi correndo atender a primeira cliente.

-

Tanto Rikuou quanto Kazahaya passaram o dia trabalhando com extremo afinco. Tentavam ocupar suas mentes ao máximo, para não pensar no beijo. Para não pensar em por quê mal podiam olhar um para o outro. As poucas palavras que trocaram foram ríspidas e insultuosas, como sempre tinham sido – o jogo de sempre. A única diferença era que Rikuou parecia se divertir bem menos com isso. A única vez que ficaram próximos, ajudando uma senhora com suas compras, ambos sentiram um arrepio desagradável - desagradável? – em seus corpos.

Na hora certa, fecharam a farmácia, tiraram os aventais e foram, no mais absoluto silêncio, até a sala dos fundos. Lá estava Kakei, com Saiga suavemente escorado nele, costurando algo que parecia uma boneca azul. "Como que ele costura de óculos escuros??" Kazahaya pensou.

– O que eu tenho para pedir é muito simples. Vocês devem levar esta boneca, que está sendo terminada, até aonde vai ser indicado por mensagem de texto, aos celulares de vocês. Vão chegar instruções, que vocês devem seguir à risca. Aceitam? – Kakei sorriu, Kazahaya fez cara de 'é castigo, que jeito?' e Rikuou pareceu que iria dizer algo, ou se levantar – Ah, é claro, irão receber por isso, como sempre.

Kazahaya sorriu, pela primeira vez nesses dois dias estranhos.

– Bom, claro que vamos... que eu vou aceitar.

Rikuou apenas estendeu a mão para receber a boneca da mão de Saiga-san. Ela era toda de pano azul claro, inclusive o rosto e os bracinhos. Os cabelos eram de lã azul, feitos em trança, e o vestido era azul mais escuro. Ela parecia uma boneca triste, com seus olhos de botão.

Pegou a boneca e saiu da sala, Kazahaya murmurou um 'boa noite, com licença' e saiu rapidamente atrás dele. Saiga olhou para Kakei com um ar de reprovação divertida.

– Por que você nunca explica no que eles estão se metendo, seu homem maligno? – abraçou Kakei, carinhosa e possessivamente, quase deitando sobre ele no sofá.

– Porque eles aprendem melhor se for do jeito mais difícil, não acha? – o sorriso dele era cruel, e seduzia Saiga toda vez. Colocou os braços em torno do pescoço do moreno. – Agora é só esperarmos eles voltarem.

Saiga aproximou devagar seus lábios dos de Kakei, tomando-os num beijo suave, quando ouviu a porta da farmácia se fechar.

– Ei, - disse Kakei, baixinho, sem parar o beijo – os meninos já saíram... – tirou os óculos escuros de Saiga, jogando-os de lado. E mergulhou naqueles olhos, deixando seu sorriso se desmanchar em desejo. Saiga olhou o rosto de Kakei, tão completamente lindo e tão entregue, e o beijou de novo, torcendo para que os garotos demorassem bastante...

-

Rikuou vestiu um casaco, e colocou a boneca no bolso interno dele. Abriu a porta menor e saiu, recebendo o abraço gelado da noite, erguendo o rosto para o vento. Kazahaya estava logo atrás, e parou por um segundo para olhar para Rikuou, seus cabelos ao vento e olhos semicerrados. Parecia não sentir frio. E tinha começado a andar. Maldito.

– Pra onde estamos indo? – Kazahaya perguntou ao alcançá-lo, tirando o celular do bolso, checando se havia alguma mensagem. Não havia.

– Pra lugar nenhum. Vamos andar por aí até chegar uma mensagem.

– Por que a gente não ficou na farmácia?

– Porque eles não queriam que a gente ficasse, idiota. – Rikuou estava mal-humorado. Kazahaya era burro e perguntador como uma criança. E lindo, com o frio tingindo seu rosto de vermelho. E a primeira mensagem chega, no celular de Rikuou, contendo o nome de uma rua próxima. Os dois correm até lá.

Uma rua vazia, sem nada demais.

– Eu gostaria de entender porquê que Kakei-san... – a chegada de uma mensagem em seu celular interrompeu Kazahaya. – "A casa de número 220 tem o muro de pedras pintadas de amarelo. Há um compartimento escondido do lado de dentro nesse muro." – ele leu, e andaram até a casa. Pularam o muro, e Rikuou ergueu a sobrancelha ao constatar mais uma vez a agilidade felina e um tanto absurda de seu... amigo? Quem sabe. Colega de trabalho, companheiro de quarto. Futuro amante, se dependesse apenas de Rikuou.

– Encontre o compartimento. – Rikuou não era nada gentil. Mas Kazahaya apenas assentiu, e tocou o muro com a mão direita.

Imediatamente sentiu onde estava o tal compartimento, aberto e fechado muitas vezes por décadas, mas hoje em dia esquecido, sob uma das pedras do muro. Colocou a mão sobre ela e olhou para Rikuou, significativamente. Os olhos verdes dele queimaram nos seus, por um único instante, e então ele fez um sinal pra que retirasse a mão. Rikuou estendeu a mão, se ouviu um estalo, voou um pouco de pó da tinta amarela. Ele tocou devagar, e a pedra se abriu como uma pequena porta. Havia até uma dobradiça visível. Lá dentro, uma fita vermelha, que nenhum dos dois se atreveu a tocar.

Esperaram por cerca de cinco minutos, e o celular de Rikuou acusou o recebimento de mais uma mensagem. "Aquele que recebeu esta mensagem deverá pegar a fita, e colocar na trança da boneca. Há uma casa de bonecas em estilo europeu nesse jardim."

Kazahaya recebeu outra mensagem, em seguida. "A boneca deve ser colocada dentro da casa de bonecas."

Rikuou pegou a fita, e sorriu, sem entender direito o porquê. A colocou, muito desajeitadamente, na trança da boneca azul, enquanto Kazahaya a segurava. Kazahaya ainda com a boneca nas mãos, olhou em volta.

Era um jardim grande e meio mal cuidado. Tinha árvores, alguns arbustos de flores e ervas daninhas, convivendo sob a garoa fina que começava a cair. A tal casa de bonecas era uma casinha de madeira, grande o suficiente para uma criança ficar em pé dentro dela, mas mal chegava à cintura de Rikuou. Kazahaya se ajoelhou e abriu a pequena porta, que ia até o teto da casinha. Havia um interruptor, e ele acendeu a lâmpada amarelada. Lá dentro havia brinquedos, bonecas, miniaturas de móveis e eletrodomésticos, panelinhas, vestidinhos, livros de colorir e caixas de lápis de cor.

Kazahaya colocou a boneca numa das prateleiras, ao lado de várias bonecas de plástico, formas adultas e cabelos de náilon. Ela pareceu tão triste, seu feitio de pano barato, seus olhos de botão, que ele quis deixá-la bem arrumada, para quem quer que fosse encontrá-la aqui. Baixou a guarda, relaxado e tranqüilo naquele ambiente de criança, e arrumou a trança de lã, ajeitando o laço horroroso que Rikuou fizera na fita vermelha. Mas a fita...

O garoto foi tomado por uma felicidade incrível. Todas as boas lembranças da sua vida, toda a sensação de felicidade que já sentira, tudo. Kei, sua irmã, brilhava em muitas dessas lembranças – dias de sol sob a árvore, jogos, brincadeiras. Mas todas as mais recentes eram confusas... tem certeza que os dias absurdos passados na farmácia, ao lado do urso socialmente inepto, constituíam felicidade? Felicidade tão grande que inundava o peito de Kazahaya, junto com lembranças que inundavam sua mente. Tudo que acontecera na escola nas montanhas, o sorriso bonito de Rikuou quando ele não estava sendo irônico, os braços fortes nos quais Kazahaya fora parar uma boa meia dúzia de vezes (e onde parecia estar agora, isso seria possível?).

Estava tão feliz, sentia o cheiro de morangos que provara há pelo menos dez anos, a sensação leve da seda dos quimonos de Kei, e sobre tudo, acima de tudo, o sabor do beijo de Rikuou, o toque dos lábios dele sobre os seus, a voz dele dizendo, divertida, "nem beija tão mal quanto eu imaginava". Era essa a sua lembrança mais feliz? Que absurdo, aquele beijo no qual Kazahaya estava fora de si, e Rikuou... "quanto eu imaginava". Tanta felicidade. Escutava sua própria risada baixa, e escutava a voz de Rikuou, e apesar de não entender o sentido das palavras, ouvi-lo significava que ele estava próximo, e a idéia de beijá-lo novamente era tão doce.

Porque era óbvio que Rikuou o amava, ou no mínimo o desejava, para ter correspondido o beijo, para ter dito aquilo. E era por isso que o beijo era sua lembrança mais feliz. Porque todo aquele desejo que estava em Kazahaya quando ele acordou na cama de Rikuou, era por ele próprio, para ele mesmo, como pudera não ver isso antes? Não poderia beijar a si mesmo, portanto o desejo de beijar Rikuou era simplesmente o desejo dele que houvesse um beijo entre os dois, e mais, muito mais que um beijo.

Era isso, Rikuou correspondia seus sentimentos! Espera aí, que sentimentos? Que idéia absurda e impossível e deliciosa. Mas não sentia nada, sentia? Por quê que todas as cenas de Rikuou lhe perturbando, rindo, irritando, ofendendo, todas elas lhe voltavam como cenas felizes? Como as mais felizes, apenas perdendo para o beijo...

-

Rikuou estava extremamente preocupado. Vira Kazahaya entrar engatinhando ("ok, não vou ter pensamentos impuros com esse idiota numa hora dessas"), demorar um pouco, com metade do corpo pra fora e metade pra dentro, e de repente cair. Olhos fechados, rindo em silêncio, derrubando boa parte das coisas que estavam na casinha.

O fez vir para fora, falou com ele. Realmente, ele estava fora de si, o rosto tão bonito, parecendo feliz como nunca. O segurou, sempre de olho para ver se não tinham acordado ninguém na casa grande. Sentou-se com ele no colo, esticou o braço para dentro da casinha de bonecas e arrumou o que pôde dos pequenos móveis. Desligou o interruptor, fechou a portinha e se levantou, com Kazahaya nos braços. Não podiam pular o muro – então Rikuou testou a fechadura do portão, e levou um grande susto ao perceber que ele estava aberto.

Kazahaya ainda ria baixinho, quando se aninhou confortavelmente nos braços de Rikuou, até quase adormecer. E o moreno poderia matá-lo, por fazê-lo se preocupar, por fazê-lo sentir tanta felicidade apenas em vê-lo sorrir desse jeito. O celular de Kazahaya vibrava em seu bolso. Rikuou o pegou, leu a mensagem, e não sabia se ria, ou se jogava o celular sob a roda de um carro.

"O dono do celular que receber esta mensagem não deve tocar na fita vermelha."

* * *

**continua**

* * *

Waahhh, mais um capítulo! o/

Eu tentei usar a estrutura das histórias e missõezinhas do mangá mesmo, o que vocês acharam? Blá.

Muito obrigada aos meus queridos e fofos Gustavo Kamui-chan e Hi-chan, por todo amor e pelas reviews fooooofas e que eu amei muuuuuuuuito!

E obrigada principalmente à Kaza-chan, que além da review foooofa, fez a primeira leitura desse capítulo também, e me deu a tradicional e indispensável injeção de ânimo.

E ao Cris, amor eterno e pessoa fofa que lê tudo que eu escrevo, mesmo que nunca tenha lido GD.

Até o próximo capítulo!


	3. Tão Natural

GD é da Clamp, yaoi rules, e esse capítulo cita coisas fofas do volume 3. Enjoy.

* * *

**Vícios e Venenos**

**Capítulo 3: Tão Natural**

**-**

Kazahaya estava simplesmente feliz. Não havia palavras suficientes para descrever.

– Ei, Rikuou. – disse, sorrindo. Sentia-se um garotinho, assim, no colo. – Me põe no chão.

O moreno assustou de ver que o garoto em seus braços estava acordado e consciente. Ou quase... parecia mais um bêbado risonho. Mas, aparentemente, poderia andar. O colocou no chão, cuidadosamente, como faria com uma criança.

Quando os pés de Kazahaya tocaram o chão, ele jogou a cabeça para trás, como se fosse gargalhar – mas apenas sorriu, silencioso. O braço de Rikuou ainda o sustentava, e isso lhe dava confiança. Porque ele sempre tinha Rikuou para cuidar dele.

Rikuou salvara Kazahaya no natal, o ensinara a cozinhar, o ensinara a fazer o trabalho na farmácia, e as mil pequenas coisas da vida cotidiana. Kakei-san lhe dera abrigo e emprego, mas sem Rikuou não haveria Kakei-san algum na vida de Kazahaya. Isso, mais as várias vezes que o rapaz lhe salvara a vida.

Agora, com a mente límpida e ainda cheia de lembranças deliciosas, era até difícil lembrar porque teimara tanto em não gostar de Rikuou. Mesmo quando admitira pra si mesmo, no colégio nas montanhas, que talvez pudesse se envolver com Rikuou, tratara de afastar isso da mente, como se o simples pensamento o queimasse. Irônico que, agora, isso parecesse tão natural.

Kazahaya parecia estar realmente melhorando, Rikuou achava. Mantinha o braço em torno da cintura dele por precaução, mas ele poderia andar sozinho. O calor do corpo dele era reconfortante, naquela garoa gelada. Mas era melhor quando ele estava em seus braços...

Aliás, essa era uma coisa interessante. Trabalho paralelo após trabalho paralelo, Kazahaya sempre ia parar nos braços de Rikuou. Não que ele estivesse reclamando, mas era estranho. Sempre tinha alguma coisa, e eles acabavam de mãos dadas, ou Kazahaya no colo de Rikuou.

O moreno não sabia bem o que pensar sobre isso. Mas com certeza era a parte mais agradável da sua rotina.

-

– A primeira dona da fita vermelha foi uma senhora que viveu há muitos e muitos anos, – explicava Kakei-san – e ela conhecia um pouco de magia antiga. Colocou todas as raras sensações de felicidade que já havia tido na fita, e presenteou a filha com ela. A fita foi passando por meninas e mulheres de várias gerações, com cada vez mais felicidade imbuída, alimentada por cada momento de felicidade de cada uma delas. E nunca se deteriorando, essa felicidade a mantendo intacta.

Eles estavam na sala dos fundos da farmácia. De um lado, Rikuou e Kazahaya sentados lado a lado, do outro, Kakei sentado e Saiga em pé ao seu lado, como um valete protetor. Todos bebiam chá quente. Kazahaya estava muito mais tranqüilo, embora ainda parecesse bem feliz. Com um pouco de sorte, não ficaria gripado.

– É uma fita muito valiosa, mas estava perdida há alguns anos, escondida naquele muro, e me pediram que a recuperasse. Ela, agora, vai voltar para as mulheres daquela família. – Kakei sorriu, ao ver o sorriso de Kazahaya – As pessoas adultas sentem alguma alegria ao estarem com a fita nas mãos. Nas crianças, o efeito é maior, e elas podem esquecer suas tristezas e preocupações por um tempo, depois que a tocam. Kudou-kun foi fortemente afetado por esse efeito por ter talentos especiais, além de um espírito inocente.

Rikuou pensou em dizer, mais tarde, algo relacionado ao 'espírito inocente' de Kazahaya, que ele poderia descrever como 'infantilidade imbecil' ou algo parecido. Mas Kazahaya parecia tão bonito e tranqüilo, sorrindo como se aquele tivesse sido o elogio do ano... e... bocejando?

– Agora é melhor vocês irem... dormir. – disse Saiga, sorrindo, e colocando as mãos nos ombros de Kakei.

– Serão pagos amanhã, cinqüenta por cento para cada um. Agora podem ir. – Kakei-san sorriu, e o sonolento Kazahaya se sentiu muito feliz por poder ver todos os dias alguém tão absolutamente bonito como Kakei-san. Era muito bom morar nessa farmácia, afinal.

-

Kazahaya acordou com o joelho de Rikuou pesando dolorosamente em suas costelas.

– Acorda. É o seu dia de fazer o café da manhã. – Rikuou tirou o joelho de Kazahaya e foi ler o jornal, evitando deliberadamente os olhos âmbar do garoto.

Coçando os olhos e se espreguiçando devagar, Kazahaya se sentou na cama. Não sabia se estava triste ou feliz por tudo ter, aparentemente, voltado a ser como era antes do beij... da viagem que Rikuou tinha feito.

Foi preparar o café da manhã.

-

O dia realmente correu mais ou menos como costumava ser. Mas Kazahaya sentia, cada vez mais, que esse falso ar de 'tudo bem' não era exatamente o que ele queria. Tudo que pensara enquanto estava enfeitiçado pela fita não parava de voltar à sua mente. Cada vez que Rikuou ria dele, cada vez que o ofendia, cada vez que tudo parecia ter voltado uma semana no tempo, Kazahaya respondia, tentava ser o mais ferino possível. Mas tudo parecia diferente do que deveria ser, diferente do que queria que fosse.

Claro que um Rikuou amável e carinhoso seria algo bem estranho... mas essa distância era dolorosa.

Lembrou-se novamente de todos os sentimentos que admitira a si mesmo enquanto estava embriagado de felicidade... ARRRGH!! Não podia estar (aaarrrrgh!!) _apaixonado_.

Mas estava. E achava que o pior disso era que não ia conseguir disfarçar por muito tempo, e ia ter que agüentar as piadinhas de Kakei-san e Saiga-san. E as de Rikuou, se ele não quisesse admitir que correspondia a esses sentimentos. Porque (AHA!) Kazahaya sabia que Rikuou sentia o mesmo. E a idéia de isso lhe dar poder sobre o moreno era tão deliciosa, que teve que morder os lábios duas ou três vezes pra não gritar algo relacionado a isso em resposta às provocações de Rikuou.

Kazahaya calculava que o que deveria fazer era arrumar suas poucas coisas em uma mochila, e partir durante a noite. Tá, ok, mesmo que gostasse de Rikuou. Não quereria ele mexendo em seu passado, assim como ele não quereria que Kazahaya soubesse do dele. E... isso nunca daria certo.

Observou Rikuou atendendo um bando de garotas adolescentes, parecendo ainda mais sério em contraste com as risadinhas delas. Às vezes parecia que ele nunca sorria... A não ser na presença de Kazahaya. Se fosse embora, Rikuou não iria sorrir nunca mais? Bom, normalmente ele ria **de** Kazahaya, mas... tanto faz. Cada sorriso, cada risada, cada expressão divertida, cada brincadeira, apenas diante de Kazahaya. Mesmo os seus sorrisos maliciosos e cruéis, eram só para Kazahaya.

Rikuou terminou de atender as garotas, que pareciam não parar de pedir coisas, e olhou de relance para Kazahaya. E se surpreendeu muito ao vê-lo com o olhar fixo em seu rosto, uma expressão distraída de vago divertimento e alegria.

Ah, não, ah, não, ah não.

Não podia ser... O idiota... aparentemente pensava... que estava apaixonado! E só por causa de um beijo!! Realmente não havia limites para a falta de noção. E isso era... absolutamente constrangedor.

Como Rikuou poderia suportar esse maldito olhar de 'ai, ai, ai, Rikuou!', sendo que gostava do maldito que fazia isso, e não podia fazer nada? Nada! Sabia que era tudo apenas porque Kazahaya tinha a mentalidade e a inocência de um garotinho, e pra ele, Rikuou ter correspondido àquele beijo, deveria ter sido algum tipo de declaração de amor.

Não que não tivesse sido.

Rikuou se sentiu corar, e desejou ser fulminado por uma morte instantânea e dolorosa por isso. Principalmente porque ainda estava olhando para o ser patético de cabelos claros, olhos lindos e brilhantes, e uma caixa de curativos na mão. Virou as costas rapidamente e foi... fazer qualquer coisa, em qualquer lugar.

Precisava conversar com Kazahaya, mais tarde, assim que terminasse o expediente. Não poderia continuar assim, 'insustentável' era muito pouco pra definir essa situação. Ele tentaria explicar o quanto Kazahaya estava enganado, e que não havia paixão alguma, amor algum. Faria ele entender, nem que para isso... nem que para isso tivesse que desprezá-lo, que... que mentir, e ser cruel, e quebrar o coração dele.

Não. Não poderia fazer isso. Não com o _seu _Kazahaya, o garoto que protegia desde que pusera os olhos nele pela primeira vez. Não deixaria que nada o machucasse, nem mesmo suas próprias ações e palavras. E era por isso, também, que não deixaria o garoto ir embora, não importava o que acontecesse. Ele não sabia cuidar de si mesmo sozinho, precisava do emprego e de Rikuou. E Rikuou precisava dele também – isso deve ter sido um castigo, uma maldição, que seja, mas precisava, assim como precisava de ar e como precisava procurar Tsukiko. E como precisava pensar no que iria dizer para esse idiota, mais tarde.

-

Kazahaya estava tirando o avental, pronto pra subir as escadas. Kakei e Saiga tinham acabado de se retirar. Rikuou o segurou pelo braço, sem muita gentileza.

– Vamos sair. Precisamos conversar.

– Temos o quarto... – Kazahaya corou imediatamente – Po-podemos conversar lá.

Não, no quarto não, pensou Rikuou. Um lugar onde ele se sentisse menos vulnerável a ceder... ao que quer que fosse. Tentou sorrir.

– Qual o problema em sairmos?

– Ahn... nenhum. – jogou o avental sobre o balcão. Que Kakei não o visse jogado ali. – Vamos.

Rikuou soltou o braço de Kazahaya, e sentiu falta do contato. E lembrou que ainda não sabia o que iria dizer.

-

A noite estava fria como uma navalha, e os dois não estavam adequadamente agasalhados. Mãos nos bolsos, começaram a andar em direção a um parque daquele bairro primordialmente residencial.

– Eu te pago um café. – grunhiu Rikuou, um pouco constrangido. – Mas isso não é um _encontro_.

– Mas é claro que não!!!! – Kazahaya quase gritou. Acalmou-se em seguida. Pessoa estranha... – Mas, o dinheiro não vai fazer falta?

Idiota, idiota, idiota.

– Claro que não. É só um café.

– Ah...

Caminharam por um tempo, em silêncio. Chegaram a uma praça simpática, com uma cerquinha quadrada, com bancos de madeira. Kazahaya sentou em um dos bancos pintados de branco, enquanto Rikuou comprava duas latas de café. Jogou uma para Kazahaya, abriu a sua e tomou um grande gole. Sentou ao lado do garoto.

– Eu sei o que você está pensando. – Rikuou falava olhando para as estrelas, que pareciam muito brilhantes no céu limpo. Era uma noite bonita. – E é melhor parar de pensar nisso. Você está apenas iludido.

– Eu estou apenas iludido, eh? – Kazahaya deixou a lata de lado, e olhava para o rosto de Rikuou. – E você, está o quê?

O moreno se assustou, e olhou para Kazahaya. Estava pronto para os gritos, não para uma resposta... madura? Lógica? E os olhos dele brilhavam de um jeito diferente. Mukofujiwara-san lhe falara que vira algo assim, mas Rikuou achou que era impressão dele. E como ele sabia? Maldição.

Porque Kazahaya o deixara sem palavras. E aquela era a segunda vez, no mesmo dia, que Rikuou desejou morrer fulminado por uma providência divina qualquer.

– Eu não confundo desejo com sentimento. – Não era mentira, realmente sabia o que sentia. Sabia que não era apenas desejo. E sabia que fizera parecer o contrário, com essas palavras. Mas se aquele Kazahaya estranho ia pegar pesado, Rikuou iria se conter (um pouco) menos para não machucá-lo.

– Havia desejo naquele beijo. E havia sentimento. Ou você acha que eu não sei discernir o que eu vejo e sinto naquilo que toco, nem mesmo depois que minha mente clareia? – Kazahaya falava calmamente, e Rikuou estava hipnotizado por aquele olhar... diferente. – Eu sei, Rikuou. E só o que eu queria dizer pra você, é que não eram apenas o seu desejo e o seu sentimento, naquele beijo. E que fita nenhuma teria me deixado tão feliz, se eu já não estivesse alegre por saber que você... correspondia.

Desarmado. Era como Rikuou se sentia.

E agora os olhos de Kazahaya voltavam ao de sempre, seu rosto corando. Parecia pronto a começar a berrar, mas estava calado. Era uma sensação estranha, não estar escondendo seus sentimentos nem de si mesmo. Geralmente ele estaria extravasando essa vontade de sair correndo e gritar, ou sei lá. Mas aquele era como um momento solene, e ele falara tudo que achava que deveria dizer.

A última vez que fizera isso, dissera tudo e fora sincero, no colégio masculino nas montanhas, parecia... ter ajudado. Agora... ele não sabia qual seria o resultado. Sabia qual resultado preferiria, e admitir isso a si mesmo (e pior, ter de alguma forma admitido isso ao Rikuou) causava uma sensação que era quase uma dor física. Baixou os olhos, esperando. Ele estava apavorado, e se conter sentado e calado denotava um esforço sobre-humano. Mordeu o lábio.

Mas o soltou quando viu a mão de Rikuou à sua frente, segurando seu queixo, erguendo seu rosto. Seus olhos pareciam muito mais verdes sob a luz das estrelas.

– Você está enganado, Kazahaya. E eu também. Isso tudo é um erro.

Os olhos verdes ficaram mais próximos, e se fecharam. Os âmbares também se fecharam, e o dono deles sentiu os lábios mais macios e quentes do mundo sobre os seus. Apenas um toque, uma leve pressão. Acabou muito rápido, mas foi realmente doce.

E os dois sabiam que, agora, não havia mais contra o quê lutar. Embora suas almas de guerreiros não soubessem bem como lidar com isso.

– E agora? – Kazahaya murmurou. Olhava Rikuou com um fascínio absoluto, entregue. Pertencia apenas a ele, e sempre pertencera. E os dois sempre souberam.

– Agora... – Rikuou sorriu. Ficava tão bonito sorrindo. – Agora vai ser difícil suportar as brincadeiras de Kakei e Saiga.

A risada suave de Kazahaya era linda.

– Está ficando muito frio, aqui. Vamos pra casa. – Kazahaya levantou, colocando os braços em volta do próprio corpo. Estava muito frio. Viu um sorriso maldoso se delinear no rosto de Rikuou.

– Só é uma pena que não estejamos em um dos trabalhos paralelos, e portanto, você não vai voltar no meu colo dessa vez.

– AH...! Eu não acredito que você disse isso!!! – se virou para o moreno como que para bater nele, enlaçou os braços em torno de seu pescoço e o beijou. Um beijo ainda inexperiente, e delicado, que terminou com uma leve mordida no lábio inferior de Rikuou. – Idiota!

– Mas é verdade. Quebras na rotina são dolorosas, sabia? Afinal, você sempre arranjou um jeito de voltar pra casa nos meus braços...

– N-N-NÃO! Babaca! Não, claro que não, eu não...!!! Ahhhhhh!!!!!

– De que adianta negar agora, depois de tudo? – Rikuou ria. Esperava ganhar outro beijo de cala-boca.

– ARRGH!! Morra, Rikuou!! Imbecil!!! A culpa nunca foi minha, e aaaaaarghhhh!

Ganhou.

* * *

**Fim**

* * *

Weeeeee!!!! Fim da fic, mas não vão embora ainda! Porque ainda tem o extra \o/

Bom, muito muito muito random, uma quantidade enorme de blá blá blá, uma resolução meio waahhh do nada, e um fim absolutamente nonsense.

A vida não é linda?

Hi-chan, Gustavo-chan e Nanda-chan. Tão lindo saber que tinha gente lendo a fic! E gostando! Nhoo!! Amo vocês, ever, pelas reviews, pela atenção, por tudo, tudo, tudo.

E também amoooo, ever, a Kaza-chan, que mais uma vez me aturou, e fez a primeira leitura, e review, e me ajudou a corrigir coisas, e tudo de mais lindo. Não gostou da fic? Reclame com ela!

E amo também o CrisPepper, que ficou fangirlizando (bom, fanboyzando, no caso) comigo dentro do ônibus, enquanto eu contava os planos pra fic.

A fic é totalmente dedicada a vocês cinco.


	4. Extra: Incuráveis

**Vícios e Venenos**

**Extra - Incuráveis**

-

Os dois garotos chegaram em casa absolutamente gelados. Atravessaram rapidamente a farmácia para subir para o quarto, que estaria bem mais quente. Kazahaya parou para pegar o avental que largara em cima do balcão, e estranhou de encontrá-lo dobrado. Havia algo junto dele, e o grito de Kazahaya quando viu o que era, certamente acordou a vizinhança inteira.

Ao lado do avental cuidadosamente dobrado, havia uma caixinha com doze camisinhas, e um tubinho de lubrificante.

-

Rikuou demorou a conseguir acalmar Kazahaya, mas não se pode dizer que ele estava exatamente _tentando_. Ria alto, enquanto o garoto gritava.

O enlaçou pela cintura e o beijou. Enquanto ele ficava vermelho e atrapalhado (será que teria essa reação para sempre?) Rikuou o incentivou a subir as escadas na frente. Enquanto ele subia, o moreno pegou discretamente o avental, a camisinha e o lubrificante.

Abençoada seja a conveniente inconveniência de Kakei-san.

-

Mesmo sob a penumbra suave do quarto, era visível que Kazahaya estava muito vermelho ao tirar a camiseta. Seu corpo era o de um garoto, de certa forma. Magro, muito magro, extremamente delicado, esguio, andrógino, perfeito. Branco, pálido, doce, macio. Nenhuma palavra, todas as palavras, Rikuou nunca saberia como expressar. Não precisava. Beijou a curva do pescoço, gentilmente, e mordeu devagar.

Kazahaya soltou um gemido baixo e entregue... sentia que não poderia fazer nada além disso. Apertou-se no abraço, as mãos agarrando as costas de Rikuou, a cabeça levemente jogada para trás, pescoço exposto, lábios ofertados. Não tinha forças, nem vontade de nada que não fosse se entregar. Se entregar aos lábios macios, à pele perfeita, aos braços fortes, ao olhar excitante. A qualquer coisa que significasse Ri-ku-ou. O desejo em pessoa.

– Não... – Kazahaya murmurou, embora não quisesse dizer 'não', na verdade. Apenas disse qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa que representasse o que sentia. Que não poderia suportar tanto desejo... mas como colocar isso em palavras entrecortadas por gemidos, e se fazer entender? Era bem mais fácil lidar com Rikuou antes disso tudo, quando gritar era suficiente...

– Se quiser, eu paro, Kazahaya. – Rikuou podia ser um gentleman, quando queria. Maldito. E pronunciava seu nome de uma forma absolutamente indecente, como sempre fizera, desde a primeira vez. Deitou Kazahaya na cama, devagar. E ficou ao seu lado, olhando em seus olhos e esperando uma resposta.

Resposta que veio na forma de um beijo, certeiro, pleno de carinho e vontade. Kazahaya se sentou na cama, beijando-o como se quisesse colocar fogo em seus lábios, e era como aquele primeiro beijo – desejo. Mas tudo estava mais certo, porque desejo que enevoava suas mentes era gentil, agora, e os permitia verem seus próprios sentimentos. Tirou a camiseta de Rikuou, admirando o corpo que já era o de um homem, e era lindo. A tatuagem que sabia que estaria lá – embora nunca a tivesse visto de verdade – acentuava o contorno dos músculos, e pedia pela boca de Kazahaya. O garoto roçou de leve os lábios por ela, no braço direito de Rikuou, subindo, ombro, pescoço, orelha, e por fim calando o gemido baixo e rouco com um beijo.

Rikuou estava perdendo totalmente o controle. Durante o beijo, deitou Kazahaya novamente, se deitando sobre ele. Uma mão em sua cintura delicada, outra em seus cabelos claros e macios. Sentia os dedos dele redesenhando sua tatuagem, descendo pelas suas costas. Não podia perder o controle, pensou enquanto beijava o peito nu e quente de Kazahaya, não podia machucá-lo, não agora. Não podia tomá-lo, mordê-lo, feri-lo, violá-lo. Tinha que ser gentil como seu coração pedia, não brutal como seu corpo desejava. Mas Kazahaya mexeu levemente os quadris quando os beijos de Rikuou chegaram ao seu umbigo, e o moreno quase desistiu de reunir autocontrole. Mas não, é o _seu_ Kazahaya, então Rikuou tem que continuar dando beijos de desejo e carinho pelo seu corpo, brincar com o botão da sua calça com a boca...

-

– E como foi a noite de núpcias? – foi a primeira pergunta de Kakei-san quando viu os dois descerem as escadas.

– AAARGH! KYAAAAA!!!! – Kazahaya parecia decidido a acordar os vizinhos. Que, aliás, já não tinham dormido muito bem. Coitados.

– Foi bem, e obrigado.

– RIKUOU!!!!!!!!! NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO!!!

Saiga-san abraçou Kazahaya e cutucou sua bochecha.

– Eu sabia que um pouco de sexo iria melhorar o ânimo das crianças!

Kazahaya quase correu para pedir a proteção de Rikuou. Mas ele estava quase sorrindo... O que indicava que era melhor não.

Apenas continuou protestando.

– AH, N-N-N-NÃO!!!!

* * *

* * *

Gostaram do extra? Ia ter lemon, mas achei que o limezinho já era bom o bastante, e não vulgarizava, né gente?

Ah, estou com um projeto de uma fic que ia ser um segundo extra dessa aqui, portanto são histórias ligadas, mas é de outro mangá CLAMP... mas como eu não sei pra quando isso vai ser, então whatever.

Beijos pra quem leu. Especialmente pra vocês aí que a essa altura já sabem quem são. Amoooo vocês.


End file.
